ROYAL EQUESTRIAN KNIGHTS
by RenMcCray
Summary: The world as they know it will come to a end if they can not gather all the wielders and prevent what is coming.
1. Chapter 1 HIGH ORDER COUNCIL

_****_

"Princess! Princess!" Celestia awoke sitting up in a cold sweat. She was puzzled. She had the same dream for the past two months but she had no idea whose voice it was until after a month but she couldn't place a face on it. But tonight she got a face. It was her sister's. This was the dream that followed up from one that show, Equestria In Ruins. They had to be tied together, somehow. Celestia, being the one to believe dreams tell the future, began to think about how these two dreams connected. Luna was just fine, sleeping in the adjacent tower of her own. And Equestria was in a great time of peace. No enemies were threatening the land or trying to attack. So what in the world did it all mean? Celestia gave a big yawn.  
"They may laugh at me but I need to bring this to the high ruling council in the morning," Said Celestia, looking out the window.  
"Oh...It's already time to raise the sun"

**_Location Royal Council room, Date 4/24/1560, Time 3:00 PM_**

Celestia stood before the council. They weren't very intimidating, to say the least, composed of six ponies only: two earth ponies, one unicorn and three pegasi. The table, a massive block of polished granite shaped into a gentle arc that stood high against the sunrise did some to rectify this.  
"Celestia, what is it that you wished to speak to us about that was so urgent?" spoke the earth pony in the center seat of the table. The speaker, named Ea, had a long flowing black mane, a wonderful shining yellow coat and dark, violet eyes.  
"It's my dreams, sir"  
"Your dreams?"  
"Yes."  
"What about them?"  
"I've been having these dreams as of late. Ones that involve Equestria being destroyed and my sister calling out my name in pain. I believe that dreams tell the future, I fear that Equestria is in danger of being destroyed."  
"That's what was so urgent?! You had a bad dream?!"  
"Not a bad dream. A vision of the future."  
"Celestia, dear, you know I value your thoughts all the time but this is a bit ludicrous," stated another pony to the right. His name was Scar. His name was really Death but he was far too kind to have such a name, so Celestia began calling him Scar after he received a cut over his right eye. He had always looked out for Celestia. He was like a father to her. He was a pegasus. His name fit his appearance perfectly. A red and black mane, a dark black coat, and red eyes.  
"Even you, Scar!" Celestia yelled in anger.  
"Sorry, Cel, but I just see no way for a enemy country or anything, for that matter, to attack."  
"But Scar, when have my dreams ever been wrong?!"  
"How about when you had a dream about that chimera was going to attack?" Kate spoke out of turn, earning herself a glare from Scar. She was the only unicorn among the council, with a white coat, red eyes, and a white mane. She was an albino; It's very rare to find one in Equestria unless you looked at the council.  
"No pony asked you to speak, Kate," Scar growled at her.  
"Ok, Celestia my dear. Why do you think this dream of yours is s o likely to come true. I mean you can't even tell us what's coming so we can prepare by doubling the guards that escort princess Luna and the ones that guard all around the castle. How are we supposed to be ready for a enemy when we don't even know what it looks like?"  
Scar was right as always. He was always so wise. Perhaps that's why Celestia looked up to him.  
"I-"  
"What would we use the elements of harmony?!" Ra spoke out. He was a pegasus dark yellow coat emerald eyes and a silver mane. Not from age but that's the way he liked his mane to look. Celestia hasn't used the elements since she had to fight Discord. But whatever this was it was more powerful then the elements.  
"No whatever this is can beat the elements. We need something more drastic."  
"Such as?" Ra asked interested in what she would suggest. Celestia smiled. "Come in dear." Celestia called out confusing the council. At the door it opened slightly and in popped the head of a yellow pegasus.  
" Uhhhhh... He...llo"

**_LOCATION KNIGHT TRAINING ROOM,Time 2:50 PM_**

Fluttershy looked around everywhere. She couldn't find it. She was missing her weapon and today she had to spar with one of the other knights. True she could have picked up any other blade and used it but her sword was special. It was made of black metal, a one of a kind sword. No way she could use another sword. Plus the sword was enchanted not that Fluttershy understood what that meant but all she did know was that only she could draw the sword from its scabbard or sheath. And that it chose her to be its master. She needed to find it. Her opponent was waiting. Somepony cleared her throat from behind Fluttershy making her jump forward and run into the wall but it was cushioned so she wasn't hurt even though she hit it face first. She stood up and looked behind her. It was her master. She quickly stood up sitting her hind legs down in salute.  
"No need to do that anymore for me Fluttershy. You know that."  
"Yes...but...umm"  
Her master giggled.  
"Still unable to stop being shy eh Flutter."  
" ..what brings...you here...Master Scarlet?"  
Scarlet was a unicorn mare with dark red coat and silver mane along with silver eyes.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Scarlet levitates a dark red sheath from behind her and puts the strap over Fluttershy.  
"I borrowed your sword Flutter. Just to add on a strap and clean it."  
That was oddly fishy to Fluttershy but she didn't care she was happy to have her sword back.  
"But yeah I have to go need to go teach the students outside the courtyard today"  
"A...Alright. Have...fun"  
"I will. Make sure you do good in your sparring match for the both of us ok?" Scarlet runs off realizing she had less time than she had originally thought.  
"I will master Scarlet." Fluttershy turned to face her opponent. It was Scootaloo. A orange pegasus mare like herself.  
"You ready Scootaloo?"  
"As I'll ever be." Scootaloo took her fighting stance and pulled her axe off her back it unlocking with a loud click.  
"Uhh...if...I...hurt you Scootaloo I'm sorry." Fluttershy draws her sword from its sheath with her mouth her neck cracking from moving in such a different way. She took her stance and then charged. First Fluttershy tried the direct approach slashing at Scootaloo but as she thought she flew into the air to dodge. Scootaloo stopped beating her wings as she plummeted to the ground her axe aimed at Fluttershy. She scooted to the left and the armor on her left shoulder colored Black like her sword was hit. Scootaloo pulled her axe out of the ground and span around trying to catch Fluttershy off guard but she flips back landing on the floor safely.  
"Your very fast Fluttershy" Scootaloo complimented her opponent. Fluttershy blushed and Scootaloo saw this as a opening and and takes her axe into her hooves and hurls her axe at Fluttershy. Fluttershy then gets serious again and jumps at Scootaloo with her sword out of her mouth and began to fall behind her when the base sticks to her back hoof and she flips in mid air using her drop to slash at Scootaloo who was defenseless. The axe embedded itself in the wall the same time Fluttershy hit the ground landing on her other hind hoof. Scootaloo was awe struck. This was like watching the wonderbolts do their signature move. You can never unsee it.  
"You...you would be dead now Scootaloo...if this was a real fight..."  
Scootaloo feels her cheek there was a downward cut on it. She had somehow left a minor cut with a attack meant to kill.  
"Yes...Fluttershy..."  
The door to the training room opened. Luna walked inside. With no guards with her.  
"Oh...Princess." Fluttershy fumbled to get her sword off her hind hoof and and puts it back in its sheath on her back. Luna looked at the wall and saw the axe in it.  
"We're going to have to have a more sturdy wall with you around Scoots." Luna said giggling. Which meant Fluttershy wasn't in trouble.  
"Wha...what brings you here...Princess?"  
"Oh right. Sis wants to see you."  
"What for?"  
"She didn't say. Just said to bring Fluttershy to the council wing."  
Fluttershy was bursting with anticipation of meeting the council. No that was just butterflys in her stomach.  
"Coming dear?"  
"Uhh...yes of course Princess." Fluttershy ran out the door with Luna as it closed behind them. Scootaloo fell to her knees. Still trying to understand how she was still alive.

_**LOCATION Castle Hallways, Time 2:55 AM**_

Fluttershy and Luna walked down the halls in the castle going past the courtyard as they did she saw Scarlet and waved but she was to busy with the students to notice. Luna decided to break the silence and try to start conversation.  
"So Fluttershy what's it like being a knight?" Luna asked this because she always wanted to be a knight herself. But as a princess she had a weapon called the lunar blade. It was very powerful and heavy to any other pony who tried to use it.  
"Oh... Sorry. Its very nice I do miss seeing Scarlet everyday and I don't get out much anymore unless to tend to animals." Fluttershy frowned. She wished she would get a mission. She wasn't a filly anymore.  
"Well perhaps that's why Sister wants to see you. To give you a mission."  
"You think." Fluttershy instantly brightens up.  
"Then again if that was it she would have told you to meet her in her office not the council wing." Fluttershy was beginning to wonder if Luna was trying to make her feel better or worse.  
"Oh..."  
"Oh uh...here we are." Luna pointed to the big white metal door in front of them.  
"Oh is this it?"  
"Yeah sister wants me to come in as well."  
"How do you know that princess?"  
"Oh I didn't tell you. Me and Sis can create a telepathic link that allows us to talk through our minds. Now get ready she's going to call you in"  
Fluttershy heard some yelling from the room. She took in a deep breath and then heard "Come in Dear." Come from the room and she walked up to the door pushing it open and poking her head in seeing Celestia and the council.  
"Uhhhhh... He...llo"


	2. Chapter 2 FIRST MISSION A QUEST?

They continued to read from her file making her blush with each word.  
"Graduated at the top of her class. Former masters Scarlet and Dark. Hmmm" Kate read her summary silently then the file vanished and Kate looked Fluttershy with a glare.  
"This must be a joke. She graduated at the top of her class. How? She's so scared of everything."  
"I assure you. Fluttershy maybe shy but she's a powerful fighter. She almost beat me one time." Celestia spoke up.  
"Uhhhh hig...high council...?"  
"Yes what is it Fluttershy?" Ra asked the intimidated mare.  
"All...all of that is true...I...did graduated at the top of my class."  
"She also wields the legendary enchanted blade. One of the eight legendary weapons" Celestia pointed this out to make Fluttershy look better hoping the council would go with her plan.  
"She is?" All of the council members asked in surprise.  
"Yeah she is" Celestia walked over to Fluttershy who stood up to not disrespect her. Celestia put a hoof on her blades base and yanked on it getting a yelp from Fluttershy as she was pulled back onto her back the sword not removed at all even with all of Celestia's strength and might.  
"Now watch her remove it with ease."  
Fluttershy stood up and unsheathed her blade easily holding it in her mouth.  
"Ok so she has the legendary enchanted sword...Tell me Cel where are you going with this?" Scar asked more confused than ever. Celestia gave a smile in response. "Thought you would never ask. This is my plan. I want to send Fluttershy out on a quest."  
"Are...Are you kidding. She has no missions under her belt. At all. How do we know she will survive a quest and what would the objective even be?" Ra snapped at her. Outraged.  
"That is my fault. And the objective would be to locate the 7 other weapon wielders and bring them here. Perhaps gather information as well."  
"You can't be serious Celestia. We don't need those ponies."  
"We need to prepare!" Luna yelled in anger.  
"This won't even affect you at all. Just approve her supplies and the quest and don't think about it ever again!" Luna was furious. This had nothing to do with her at all but she spoke up. Against the council! This was a historic moment for her. Though this is not why Celestia brought her here. Scar sighed.  
"How do we know she can find the other wielders?"  
"Simple. She can sense other wielders."  
"How would she know that if she's never seen another"  
"Uhh...I can answer that...You...see when...I look in the...mirror I can...see my aura...its a different shade of...color than ever other ponies..."  
"Very well. Everypony in favor of this quest yay. Decline say nah. All in favor?"  
All but one of the council said yay. Ra did not agree with this. But he's overruled.  
"Very well. Celestia we approve of this quest. We look forward to your first report of it though." Scar said. "Until then good luck."  
Fluttershy re sheathed her sword and walked out with Celestia and Luna as they exited and the door closed behind them.  
"That was close. I thought they were going to decline me on the spot. Nice false anger though sister."  
"Oh that wasn't false they were starting to get on my nervous."  
"Right. Well Fluttershy we need to go to my office. We'll debrief you there"  
"O...ok."

_**LOCATION Celestia's Office, Time 4:00 PM**_

Celestia sat at her throne with her desk in front of her with Luna sitting next to her.  
"Well Fluttershy. Your first mission and its a quest."  
"Uh...Princess...I don't think I can do this."  
"None sense. You are the best knight we have and the one chosen by the black enchanted blade. You can do this."  
"Fluttershy. You just need to start walking really. That's all you have to do. Going from city to city looking for the other wielders." Luna told the worried Fluttershy.  
"Well..."  
"Well Luna just stole what I was going to say. But that about sums up your quest. Let me just say I believe in you. Not just because you were the top of your class but because but because you are a strong knight and can overcome just about anything and with a strong sense of right and wrong. Knowing when you need to fight and when you don't. You will do amazing and whatever is coming won't have a chance."  
Celestia's words hit Fluttershy hard. So hard she started to cry with joy.  
"...Thank you princess...I've never felt so important before in my life."  
"Your welcome. Now go to the supplies area and get what you need, you leave immediately. Tell Echo I say hi and that anything you buy is on me."  
"O..ok princess." Fluttershy wiped her eyes and turned to head towards the door. She opens it walking through stopping in the middle of the door frame. "I'll make you proud princess."

**_LOCATION Supplies shop in the east wing, Time 4:00 PM_**

Fluttershy knew about Echo. She had heard from her friend Rarity that he was very nice. Hopefully he would have what she wanted. She entered the store and was greeted by a green pegasus.  
"Hello!"  
Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind a stack of robes.  
"Oh sorry, you must be Fluttershy. She told me about you."  
"She...she did?"  
"Oh yeah. She loved talking about you. So." Echo walked behind his counter. "What can I do for you dear."  
"Uh..." Fluttershy came out of hiding. "Celestia is sending me on a quest...I need supplies."  
"Oh well you can't take any food with you."  
"Why not?"  
"Well dear it would all spoil. I can give you some berries."  
"Hmm ok. Also Celestia said to put everything I get on her tab."  
"Ok" Echo puts the berries on the counter and rings them up. "Anything else?"  
Fluttershy looked at the robes. She saw a black one and she figured since it would more then likely be hot out she decided to buy it. It would also hide her sword from broad day light. And it would make her harder to spot for a ambush.  
"One of these in black please."  
"What's your size?"  
"Medium" Echo nodded and got the robe folded up.  
"Also a saddle bag" Echo gets this as well.  
"Ok that it?"  
"Yes. I won't bother you with the price. Your not paying."  
"Yeah." Fluttershy took the berries and slipped them into the saddle bag. She put the bag on and it fit her well. She then put on the robe. It was great. It covered her saddle bag from preying eyes and it also had a hood.  
"Thank you." Fluttershy bows then runs out.  
"That's one odd mare" Echo said to himself.****

LOCATION Outside Scootaloo's room, Time 4:10 PM

Fluttershy ran to Scootaloo's room. She needed to at least tell her friends she was going to be gone for a while. She would feel so guilty if she didn't. Arriving at Scootaloo's door she saw a sign saying "Out on a mission be back later" There was also a picture of a axe on it. Fluttershy sighed in frustration. She really wanted to say goodbye. But she couldn't Celestia said she had to leave immediately and she was already disobeying. She had no time to go see Rarity. So she wrote a note saying she would be gone for a while and that she would be back. She pinned it to her door and walked away.

****

Fluttershy made it to the front entrance. It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping and they sounded happy. Taking in a breath of fresh air she put the hood over her head to hide her face her sheath not visible to anypony under her robe and her saddlebag secure. She took her first step.  
Her mission has officially started.


	3. Chapter 3 NOT PART OF THE MISSION

_**LOCATION Woods, Date 4/26/1560, Time 12 NOON**_

Fluttershy was beyond bored and annoyed. She had been walking through the woods for two days now and was out of food. Granted she did stop and feed the creatures of the forest. They were just so cute. But now she needed to find a city quick. But problem was she forgot to take out bits before she left. She flipped her hood from over her head. It wasn't hot in the forest but it wasn't like she was going to be attacked here. As she continued to walk forward she saw a sign saying Plasma city was 1 mile away. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered. She was so hungry after giving all her berries to the animals in the forest. She galloped forward as fast as she could. Soon see reached the city and breathed a sigh of relief. The city was fairly small but a decent size. Fluttershy headed for the nearest tavern and walked in. She was greeted a unpleasant smell of smoke, beer, and tobacco. The smell made her cringe and gage. But she needed some food or she was going to die. The tavern was full of brute Stallions and a couple of mares. Fluttershy kept her self from walking right back out and walked up to the bar. She took a seat and looked around noticing everypony was staring at her. It must have been the cloak.  
"What will you have sweet heart?" Fluttershy jumped hitting the ground on her side from how deep the bar tenders voice. Everypony in the bar began to laugh and then went about their business. Fluttershy blushed and pulled herself back onto the seat.  
"Your not from around here are you?" The bartender asked.  
"Uhhh...um...no." Fluttershy answered, she was so afraid of meeting new ponies. She worried she would have to fight them and she hated killing.  
"Well you best be careful here Missy. You can get into fights very easily here and you don't look like the fighting type." The bartender guessed Fluttershy's type.  
"Well no I don't like to fight"  
"Good. So what can I get you to get you out of here sooner." The tender smiled warmly. Fluttershy guessed it was forced. She was more right than she thought.  
"Uh can I get some bread and milk please. Nothing to expensive."  
"Look here filly. This isn't a place for fillies. Either buy some beer or leave" That word. That word. Filly. It made Fluttershy scowl. It made her mad. Which was rare for her.  
"A filly? Look I don't want any trouble mister I just want some food and drink that won't get me rapped by any of these Stallions" Fluttershy smiled at her words. She knew they stung them. Not in a good way though.  
"Rape!?" Yelled one of the Stallions.  
"Yes that's what I said" Fluttershy really wasn't looking for a fight. She just wanted to eat and get on with finding the other wielders. But she seems to have opened her mouth to much. Not good.  
"You disrespect us like that?! Especially the boss!"  
"Boss?" Fluttershy turned and saw a black stallion with a red mane. His eyes were red. They were red. This frightened Fluttershy. His cutie mark was a sign but she couldn't identify what it was exactly.  
"This little pip squeak is trying to dis us."  
" Yeah boss."  
"Black don't be to over the top she is just a mare."  
"I don't know. I kinda feel like a nice piece of flanke today." Black was his name. Fluttershy had a feeling he wasn't going to treat her very nice.  
"Boys take her out. But don't kill her. I want to have her to myself later." All the Stallions got up out of their chairs and drew their weapons. Axes, swords, katanas, morning stars, and a lot more. Fluttershy wasn't looking for trouble but she found it. She sighed.  
"And I didn't even get anything to drink. Just to let you know you're messing with the wrong mare."  
"Oh are we now?"  
"Yes...you are"  
"Shut her mouth!" everypony charges at Fluttershy.  
"Oh dear." Fluttershy said worriedly as she pulls her sword from its sheath and holding it in her mouth. She looked at all the ponies. She was outnumbered twenty to one. She liked those odds. She charged as well full speed. She cut into a pony that was trying to hit her with a morning star making him fall over. The cut wasn't too deep to be fatal Fluttershy made sure of that. Fluttershy couldn't do this with her body so exposed. She hit the armor on her shoulder and it started to branch out all over her body till it formed black knight armor. Her long pink mane still visible. Fluttershy wanted to keep her eye on Black. He seemed important. She looked towards him only to be forced to dodge a downward sword slash. Her armor was strong but it was always still good to avoid attacks. Fluttershy took the offensive and slashed the pony in front of her. Fluttershy was a easily scared mare yes but once she got fighting she got fighting. She span around letting her blade hit any pony coming at her. She hit three. Then she put the blade in her left hoof and ran at the pony next to her cutting him down. She was really getting into this. She went on a controlled rampage cutting five more down. They were hardly putting up a fight. She noticed two coming from her sides and used her hind hoof to block the axe and her front to block the morning star. She cut into the one in front of her. And she bucked the one behind her knocking him out. The remaining nine were all charging her at once. At which point she moved at her full speed cutting them all in one go. She re sheathed her blade as the other ponies fell to the floor bleeding but not dead.  
"Don't mess with me" Fluttershy said as she stepped past the bodies and looked if Black was still at his normal place. No he was gone. Must have got away during the fight she figured.  
"Bartender!" Fluttershy said in a metallic voice do to her knight helmet. "Uhhh yes?"  
"Good you're still alive." Fluttershy walked up to the bar as her helmet disassembled and went into the neck of her armor.  
"Who was that pony?"  
"That was Black Night, a very powerful unicorn pony. He rules this city. Everypony is afraid of him and normally stays in their homes to avoid him. Only few actually come out of their house." The tender watered a glass and washed it with his magic.  
"What has he done to this city?"  
"I don't know I just started working here after the last bar tender was killed" The tender put a glass of milk and bread on the counter.  
"What's this?"  
"Just a thanks for stopping the fight that you started. I think you might have frightened Black a bit." Fluttershy sits at the counter and begins to drink the milk.  
"I'm not that strong. Not yet. I have so much to learn still."  
"Well I think you should go see the serif. You can help her take down Black."  
"I don't know. I'm on a mission. I can't deter from it just like that." Fluttershy finishes her milk and works on her bread.  
"Well can you at least go see her? At least hear what she has to say." Fluttershy makes quick work of her bread and walks towards the door as her armor retracts back into her shoulder armor revealing her cloak again.  
"Wheres the sheriff's office?"  
"Down the street to the left and then a right. Can't miss it."  
"Thank you" Fluttershy said exiting the tavern.

_**LOCATION Plasma city streets, Time 1:00 PM**_

Fluttershy walked the streets of Plasma city. Noticing that there wasn't a single pony walking the streets. The houses were boarded up and the blinds were closed. This was horrible. These ponies shouldn't have to live in a city of fear and misery. Fluttershy galloped following the directions of the tender and sees a building with a star mounted on it. He was right. There was no way to miss it. Fluttershy walked in and looked around. There was a jail cell in the corner and it looked old and under used. Then a gun was clicked to her head. She didn't even know where it came from.  
"Who are you?!" Yelled the voice from behind her. She would have normally jumped and cowered in fear. But this was her life on the line. She was all serious right now.  
"My...my name...is...Fluttershy" She whispered out the last part.  
"Didn't catch that hun. Speak up."  
"Can you...uhh...get that gun off the back of my head first...please?"  
"Name first."  
"Its Fluttershy"  
"Fluttershy eh. Well I'm Daring doo. But just call me Daring." Fluttershy heard the sound of the gun lower and she breathed a sigh of relief. And she turns to face her Daring.  
"You. I know you. You wrote all of those books." Fluttershy squeaked.  
"Yeah I did. I really did go on all of those adventures. But I decided to settle in old Plasma city." "Then why is it a mess?"  
"Uh..." Daring thought as she walked over to her desk and sat down.  
"Well since Black came around it's been harder to uphold the law." Fluttershy looked at Daring but not normally she was looking at her aura. She had it. She was a wielder.  
"Uhhh Daring..." Fluttershy looked away. She had never talked to another wielder before.  
"Yeah Fluttershy?"  
"Uhhh your...your a wielder?"  
"Well...yeah whatever that means."  
"It means you have a weapon thats enchanted and only you can use it."  
"Oh. Well I haven't used that in a long time. I've grown accustomed to my gun"  
"Daring if you use your weapon it will give you an advantage in battle. You could defeat Black."  
"Alone?"  
"No with my help I'm sure we could defeat him and his crew."  
"I...I don't know Fluttershy. I can't pick up my dagger again. Not after I let him die." Fluttershy picked up on what her weapon was but she didn't want to pursue the subject of who "him" was, in fear of her bursting into tears. Daring stands up and put her gun into her flanke holster.  
"Well I got to go on my daily rounds. Want to come?" Fluttershy thought of saying no but she wanted to see the other ponies that lived here that were nice and didn't want to rape her.  
"Sure."  
Fluttershy and Daring exit her office and head into city.  
"Its a ghost city here." Fluttershy said shivering a bit. She was getting a very bad vibe right now. She didn't know what it was though.  
"Yeah. Everypony is scared of being killed by Blacks gang."  
They stopped and Daring turned to a house knocking on the door.  
"Dooy!" Two colts run at Daring and tackle her to the ground. Fluttershy was confused. Were these her foals?  
"Hey Kiddos. How are you? Keeping your mom safe for me?"  
"Ast always Darey" Said the colt nuzzling her face. Daring picked them up and carried them to the couch and began to play with them.  
"Who are you?" Came a voice from behind Fluttershy. It would have normally scared her but in this city she was on her guard. She was close to using her blade to cut the pony behind her but it was a soft innocent mare voice.  
"The names Fluttershy." She turned to face the mare.  
"Oh are you a friend of Darings?"  
"Yes."  
"Well a friend of Darings is a friend of mine."  
"Come on stop nibbling on my ear Angel." Daring says to the youngest colt.  
"What's your name?" Fluttershy noticed that the mare was particularly large in the stomach.  
"I'm Aura."  
"Well its a pleasure to meet you Aura. Uh...i'm sorry but I have to ask. Are you..."  
"Pregnant? Yes I am. I hope this time to have a filly. I'm happy with my colts but a filly would be nice."  
"I understand."  
"Eep! Chris!" Daring yelled at the colt for biting on her belly.  
"You know I have no milk for you that's your mom. Besides you two are three now. You should be off milk by now. Are you big colts?"  
"Yes aunt Darey." Both Colts answer. Daring sat up and sat both the colts in her lap.  
"So how have you been Aura?" Aura sits next to daring and sits Angel on her lap.  
"I've been better. Bearly and food lately. Been giving it to the boys because they need it more then me."  
"No dear you need it to. Your pregnant and need to eat for two. Your due in 3 months. You need to feed both of you."  
"Yes I know Daring." A knock can be heard from the door and instantly Daring drew her gun.  
"Don't get so worked up hun. I'll check it." Daring lowered her gun as Aura put Angel on her back and walked to the door. Fluttershy stood up ready to jump into action if she needed to.  
"What is she to you Dare if you don't mind me asking"  
"Well when her husband died defending them I found them and kept them from being killed. Ever since I've just loved them like family"  
"Ahhhhhh!" Aura screams suddenly. Making Fluttershy jump a bit and Daring ran outside immediately without thinking. Chris was left on the couch. He was safest there, Fluttershy followed Daring out and saw what was causing the screaming. Aura was hold Angel in her arms with Daring in front of them. There were two stallions about ten feet away from them each holding a gun.  
"Let the colt go lady. The boss says he wants some fresh meat to torture" Said the Stallion to the left.  
"No! You will not touch a single hair on this colts coat. I will lose my life before I let that happen." Daring growled at them. The other points his gun at Daring aiming for her head.  
"That can be arranged."

He was going to kill her. Fluttershy had to work fast or she was going to lose a wielder right in front of her eyes. She began to gallop forward. One hoof in front of the other. She felt her heartbeat quicken with each step. She wanted to make it. She twisted her neck to draw her blade. No she needed to make it. Fluttershy had her blade drawn but she could feel her speed slow. She was slowing down. NO! She needed to go faster. She made ir just in time her sword clanging then vibrating as the bullet bounced off it.  
"What!? Why did you block my bullet?!"  
"Daring?" Fluttershy whispered.  
"What?"  
"Get ready to tackle them on my que"  
"What's the que?"  
"You won't be able to miss it." Fluttershy smiled as she spined and released the blade forward at the goons.  
"Woah!" The goon to the left to dodged the sword. Fluttershy and daring charged at them and rammed into them body slamming them. Ribs cracked and their gun clattered to the ground as they fell to the ground.  
"Ow."  
"Leave. Now!" Fluttershy yelled. The goons looked her in the eyes. Her eyes projected the emotion of pure anger. They began to run away in fear.  
"And tell your boss Fluttershy is coming to pass judgment on him!" She yelled.

"Thank you" Aura said still holding her foal tightly.  
"It was nothing ma'am." Fluttershy said as she removed her blade from the ground.  
"I'm always here for you hun" Daring nuzzled Aura. Fluttershy re sheathed her sword. She sighed figured it was a good time to tell Daring what being a wielder meant.  
"Daring I need to talk to you. In private."  
"No whatever you have to say you can say in front of her."  
"Very well. Daring I was sent by princess Celestia to find the seven other enchanted weapon wielders. I am to take the others I find with me to find the others. After we find all the wielders we are to head back to the castle. She has predicted a great evil coming and not even her or the elements will be able to stop it. We are Equestrians only hope. So I ask if you will come with me to find the others?"  
"Fluttershy...you know I can't do that."  
"Yes I figured as much." Fluttershy puts up her hood and begins to walk away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Don't know. Just to find the others."  
"What about Black?"  
"What about him? He's not part of my mission." Fluttershy walked away down the walk way opposite from where she came.


	4. Chapter 4 BLACKS TRUE POWER

_**LOCATION Old abandoned factory, Time 8:05 PM**_

Fluttershy was hidden in the bushes staking out the factory. She wasn't going to leave this city in such poor shape. If she didn't stop it now more innocents could get hurt or worse it could spread from city to city. She had to stop it here. She left Daring because she knew her feelings for that family were too astronomical that she wouldn't leave them so long as they were in danger. So when she left she started asking around for where Black held his base of operations. He certainly didn't keep it a secret. Fluttershy watched as the guards did their rounds. Taking note of where they stop, their habits, who stopped by them and when they were alone. There was about three openings to take out guards and two entrances. Fluttershy was ready to make her move. She watched as one guard passed the one guarding a garage entrance. As he did Fluttershy notice him stop and start talking to the guard. That was not part of their rounds! Fluttershy decided to go through with her plan anyways. She ran at the guards and hits both with his hooves knocking both them out. Next she needed to get in. She ran at the door and raised onto her hind hooves and raised her fore hooves above her head getting ready to break the door down but instead pushes it open gently. She entered the factory. It was full of machines splattered with blood all over them. Crushers, grinders, and many other machines all covered in blood. Fluttershy put a hoof over her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
"What...what kind of factory is this?"  
"It used to be the rainbow factory." Came a voice from behind her making her jump and hit her face on the ground. "Ow" Fluttershy exclaimed as her nose bleed.  
"How are you a chosen wielder?" That voice it was Black. How did he know Fluttershy was here?  
"You should learn to take out guards quieter."  
Fluttershy stood to her hooves. "Do not under...estimate me..."  
"Look at you, you're shaking"  
It was true Fluttershy was shaking. She was scared to know what Blacks powers or what weapon he used. As a unicorn he had the ability to wield many weapons at once. Fluttershy needed to act quick or he would attack first. Fluttershy drew her blade and charged at Black. Her speed was quick but not her fastest. Her blade in her mouth she got ready to slash Black. But a gunfire rings out and FLuttershy stops in her tracks. She falls to the floor dropping her sword in pain. A gun from afar hit her in the side. The bullet going through her body.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Fluttershy screamed in pain as her bullet wound leaked blood from both sides. The gun was magically pulled as it floated next to Black.  
"Like it? Its my special custom made gun for me."  
Fluttershy grunted in pain as she held her wound. The blood was thick and it was profusely. He must have hit a main vain. She needed medical attention but she that would have to wait because Black had to be stopped here.  
"And I haven't even showed my true power yet and you're already at your knees." Black laughed at his fallen opponent. Fluttershy gets to her hooves again.  
"Really you're going to try and fight me?"  
Fluttershy picked up her sword and looks at him.  
"Yes." She charges again.  
"Foolish mare." A sword appears over Black and blocks Fluttershy's slash.  
"Guh!" Fluttershy exclaims as blood gushes from her gunshot wound.  
"You poor mare let me put you out of your misery." The sword pushes her sword out of her mouth it flew across the room embedding itself in the wall. Leaving her defenseless. Black slashes at her multiple times cutting her body in several places and then he pulls the trigger sending her flying back as the bullet went through her left lung. Making it hard to breath. She gasped for the air her body desperately needed. Her body had cuts all over her body from the sword. None of them too deep to be fatal. The only wounds that needed tending to immediately was both her gunshot wounds. Her body was ready to give up at this point. Fluttershy needed to do this. She needed to save these ponies from this tyrant. She struggled to her hooves her muscles and body crying out in pain. Crying for her to give up and let it rest.  
"Really? In your state your going to fight me?"  
"Ye...Yes" Fluttershy strained to talk as her lungs filled with blood. She coughed up blood onto the floor her body trying to get rid of the liquid in the lungs.  
"I...I...I have to...stop you..." Fluttershy limped slowly forward. Black chuckled as he aimed the gun at Fluttershy's head.  
"Good bye" He shot the bullet flying at her at super speed but the bullet bounces off metal and scratches his cheek.  
"What?!"  
"Fluttershy I didn't think you were one to give up so easily." Daring said holding her dagger in front of her face deflecting the bullet.  
"Daring...Why are you...here?"  
"To protect my friend of course. I seem to be a little late though."  
"Oh...a little sooner wouldn't have hurt."  
"Thought you were more powerful then this Flutter."  
"He caught me off guard. That gun...it...tore a...massive hole in my body"  
"Well its my turn to repay you for your kindness." Daring flipped the dagger into the air and caught it in her mouth pointing it at Black. "Now it's your turn."  
"I...can be so...useless..."

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Black laughed. "You are nothing to me. You are but a pebble of ignorance floating in my sea of life." Daring growled as she threw the knife at Black who blocked with his sword. She flipped into the air and got behind him catching the dagger on her way down. She stabbed at Black getting a clang of metal blocking her path in return.  
"Your quick. For a stallion unicorn that is."  
"Push!"  
Daring heard his word loud and clear which confused her until she was pushed back with as much force as a truck hitting you at fifth mph. She flew back dropping her dagger to the ground as she slammed into the wall hard enough to make her cough up blood on impact.  
"Guh!" She coughs as she hits the wall. She slides to the ground slowly.  
"See what I mean. I am a unicorn. You are a pegasus. You can not beat me."  
"I...I disagree..." Daring stood slowly her body racked with pain.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. I have every...single...one of the ponies in plasma city to...protect..." Daring began to run at Black.  
"And I!" She picks up her dagger along the way.  
"Will not fail them!" Daring used all her strength and stabbed at Black. Again the same thing she's pushed back with the force of a truck hitting you at 50 mph into the wall. She slides down again.  
"I tire of this." Blacks horn glew as a rock came out of the ground and was forged into a spear.  
"Good bye" Daring looks at him in his eyes. He was serious. He was going to kill her.  
"No you goodbye!" Fluttershy struggled and stabbed Black in the back.  
"Guh!" He cried out as he fell to the floor. His body went limp and fell to the floor as the weapons around him stopped glowing and fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body. He was dead.  
"You...you killed him..."  
"I had no choice. First rule of Equestrian knights." She pulled the sword from his body and sheathed it.  
"Kill or be killed."  
"Right."  
Fluttershy smiled at Daring as she fell to the ground out cold.  
"Looks like her wounds finally got to her."  
Daring walked over to Fluttershy grabbing her dagger and putting it into its sheath on the side of her flanke. The other side having her gun holster. Which she wouldn't have had the time to draw before she was shot. She put Fluttershy on her back and headed to the city again to get her medical attention.


	5. Chapter 5 REST AND RELAXATION?

**_LOCATION Hospital, Date 4/28/1560, Time 12:20 PM_**

Fluttershy sat up quickly grabbing her stomach in pain falling back. "Ow!" She cryed out.  
"No stay in bed!" Yelled a voice. It was a nurse. Nurse Blueheart by her name tag.  
"What?"  
"Your friend brought you here two days ago. But you were supposed to be out for at least a week."  
"Friend?"  
Blueheart points to Daring sitting in the corner asleep on the couch.  
"Oh she...brought me...here?"  
"Yes. She's been here ever since, by your side."  
"Oh..."  
"Well you still need to stay for at least a week."  
"Ok..."  
Blueheart nodded and exited the room.  
"Daring...Daring." Daring opened her eyes and sat up rubbing them.  
"Oh...morning Fluttershy...What date is it?"  
"I don't know but" Fluttershy looked at her midsection and saw it was covered in bandages wrapped around her. Blueheart stopped the bleeding.  
"We need to get out of here."  
"What...What?! You need to rest!"  
"Daring I need to find the other wielders. I can't do that if I'm stuck in a hospital bed for a week."  
"Why?"  
"I need to complete my mission as quick as possible."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't know how long I have to complete it. I already lost two days. I don't want to lose anymore." Fluttershy gets on her hooves and walks towards her sword sheath putting it on her. Her cloak was repaired from her battle. No...it was a new one. She could tell because this one had wing holes. She put it on. Her armor still on her shoulder. Its not possible to remove without her doing it so that's why it was still there. She then slipped on her sattle bag.  
"And if you're not coming then bye." Fluttershy opened the window and flared out her wings.  
"Wait."  
"Yes?"  
"I'll come with you."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, Blacks dead and my family is safe. I planned to go with you anyways, so I already told my family I was going."  
"Ok then. Welcome aboard Dagger wielder." Fluttershy flew outside with Daring following close behind.  
"Thanks."  
Blueheart knocked on the door then entered. "Fluttershy I brought..."  
She dropped the tray of food in shock of Fluttershy being gone.

"So where are we going Fluttershy?" She smiled in response.  
"I have no idea. We just keep flying till we reach the next town."  
"Sounds fun"

_** LOCATION Shadow Forest, Time 2:20 PM**_

Fluttershy and Daring land in shadow forest. Because their wings were hurting. On the ground Fluttershy surveys the area. No pony around it seemed.  
"It seems clear. We can rest here. Maybe stock up on some food."  
"Want me to go get them? I do know what's not poisonous after all"  
"Sure. I need to take a bath anyway." Each went their own separate way.

**_LOCATION Deep in shadow forest, Time 2:34 PM_**

Daring walked cautiously through the forest. There was no way it was this quiet in a forest. Not one bird made a sound. Her ears twitched and moved around in search for sound. Nothing, not a squeak or cra. Nothing at all. Daring was about to start to look into why but she got distracted by a bush full of blueberries. She runs over to the bush and examines the berries. They looked fine. No signs of poisonous properties. She began to take them into her mouth and put them onto the ground when she realized she had no way to bring them back. Cursing herself she looks around for something to take them in. Branches? No. Webs? No. Grass? No. She had no more ideas. What else was there. Daring thought to herself thinking and wondering. Nothing. Not one idea came to mind. It was weird bc she was great at improvising. But still. She sat there not one idea. Her ear twitched even more. She was looking for signs of somepony or animal trying to attack her. She was ready as always. She feared if she let her guard down she would be ambushed and killed which is why it was always up.  
"Are you...looking...for something my dear?" Daring heard a evil sounding voice. Not a voice she recognized.  
"Uhhhh No..." She answered hesitantly  
"That's a shame."  
"Whys that?"  
"Well I was hoping to help you."  
"How? I can't even see you."  
"Oh very sorry my dear." A snap is heard and a Draconequus appeared before her.  
"Hello."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Discord nice to meet you my dear."  
"Are you evil?"  
"What? No. Just loads of fun to be around."  
Daring could tell if somepony was lying in a instant. It was a gift of hers. Her parents could never lie to her because she would know. Not only that but they weren't very good liars. She could tell Discord wasn't lying. So she decided to trust him.  
"Ok what kind of fun?"  
"The fun kind of fun my dear."  
"Thats not a answer."  
"Is it?"  
"No, no its not."  
"Fair enough. I am the bringer of chaos."  
"Ok and you're here why?"  
"Just to say Hi Daring."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Easy because I'm a god. And you my dear-" Discord pokes Daring and her eyes change from violet to red.  
"Are going to attack anypony you see. Friend or foe. Doesn't matter to you anymore." Discord smiled snapping his fingers and disappearing. He was going to watch from afar.  
"This is going to be so chaotic." Discord said floating in the sky. Daring looked around then headed towards Fluttershys location.

_**LOCATION Waterfall in Shadow Forest, Time 2:27 PM**_

Fluttershy walked till she found a large waterfall formation in the forest. She sighed in relief as she took off her sheath, cloak, and saddle bag off. Setting them against the tree. She walked and dipped into the water and and quickly submerged her entire self in the water and surfaced her mane and coat completely soaked. She liked the way it felt on her body. Cold but soothing. She stroked her own mane washing her hair and her coat. It was so soothing for her. She never wanted to leave the water. Her ears twitched as she heard rustling in a nearby bush. Fluttershy paid it no mind. The fact that they were sneaking meant they knew they could not fight her head on. She was ready for whoever it was that was about to attack her. She continued to clean herself as if she never noticed the intruder. It was hard not to attack because she would have the element of surprise on her side. The intruder was just sitting there. Watching her. What for? To peek on her? No that was a ludicrous thought. But not impossible. She was done cleaning anyways so she headed for the shore from the middle of the water. Then a knife flew at her making her jump back in the water.  
"Uh...Sorry...but...I already knew...you were there...so please...come out..."  
From the bush walked out Daring.  
"Daring? What are you doing?"  
Daring said nothing as she lodged at Fluttershy. Fluttershy said nothing as she flew into the air and landed on the ground.  
"Snap out of it Daring!"  
Daring took her dagger from the water and flew onto the shore.  
"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."  
"No your not. Your attacking your comrade."  
"I have no comrades." Daring said throwing her dagger with the sheath to the side next to Fluttershys sword.  
"We fight. Hoof to hoof combat."  
Fluttershy couldn't believe her ears. Daring was challenging her. To hoof to hoof combat. Fluttershy passed her hoof to hoof combat training with flying colors. She had gotten a S in it. So this fight would be interesting against a pony like Daring. Fluttershy and Daring begin to walk in a circle.  
"Going to make a move?" Fluttershy asked trying to figure out what her first move would be.  
"Mares first" Daring responded sarcastically. Fluttershy growled and lunged at Daring punching at her. Daring jumps to the side out of the way and punchs Fluttershy in the making her slide back a bit.  
"Not bad. But let's get serious now."  
Daring runs at Fluttershy and begins to punch at her with only one hoof repeatedly at a rapid speed. Each one blocked by Fluttershy as she tries to think of a way to beat Daring. Each punch hitting Fluttershys arms as she defended. Then she back flipped sending Daring into the air where she flares out her wings to stop flapping them to stay up. Futtershy flew up to her and they began to punch each other in the air each being blocked by the other with the occasional punch making contact on each other. Daring grew tired of this game of defense so she punched at her head faking her out as she defended with both hooves having the other hoof punch up on her stomach making contact expelling the air from Fluttershys lungs. She never expected her to punch her gut. Fluttershy clenched her stomach in pain trying to regain her focus looking down while flying did not help. She looked up with only one eye open and Daring contacted a punch to her face with unimaginable power causing her head to go back a bit as she then was launched from the force of the punch down slamming into a tree head first.  
"Ow." Fluttershy held her head as she leaned against the tree.  
"Ready to give up?" Daring asked as she landed in front of Fluttershy.  
"Not...Even...Close..." Fluttershy stood on hind hooves using the tree to perch herself up and not fall to the ground.  
"You...Just caught...me...off...Guard"

Discord watched from the sky in pure bliss of the chaos he caused.  
"Oh what delicious chaos...Oh?" Discord turned his attention to the tree where the two mares weapons rested seeing two changeling minions looking at the weapons. He smiled eating a piece of the cotton candy cloud he was on. "Even better. Looks like Chrysalis has caught wind of the great ones return. She must want to delay the knights to give him more time. Wonder if Nightmare knows as well."  
The changelings take their sword and dagger and run away with them.  
"I should go ask her." He looked back at the mares seeing them charge at each other.  
"My work is done here." He snaps his fingers returning the color to Daring and disappearing.

Daring's eyes widen as she realized what she was doing and stops skidding to a halt.  
"Woah Fluttershy!"  
It was too late Fluttershy punched her but lessened the power hearing her return to her senses only causing Daring to fall to the ground.  
"Ow!"  
"Sorry..." Fluttershy apologized helping her friend on to her hooves.  
"What happened?" Daring asked confused.  
"You...just attacked me for no reason."  
"Oh. All I remember is picking berries and trying to think of something to carry them in. Then I end up here with you punching me."  
"Odd...seems relaxation time is over...I...mean if thats ok with you." Fluttershy started walking towards their things.  
"Relaxation over? When did it start?" Daring asked confused again and following.  
Returning to their things they find their weapons missing.  
"Uhhh where's our weapons?" Fluttershy asked.  
"I...Don't...know..." Daring sighed.  
"How annoying." Fluttershy put on her cloak and her saddle bag.  
"Either way we need to continue forward."  
"But Shouldn't we look for your sword and my Dagger?"  
"Yes but the next city awaits us. I'm sure we'll find our weapons soon. Not that anypony can use them without the wielder anyways."  
Fluttershy was right of course. Daring watched as she walked forward pushing forward. She sighed and trotted next to her heading for the next town.


	6. Chapter 6 DEAD CITY

Walking through the forest Daring felt uneasy without her dagger. Almost every little sound made her more and more uneasy and paranoid.  
"Fluttershy...Do you..think we'll be...Attacked...?" Daring asked shaking a bit.  
"No...We both know hoof to hoof combat so we'll be fine." Fluttershy reassured her friend. As they reached the forest exit they noticed that the land... It was completely dead the land covered in infertile and a desert wasteland. The cross from fertile and infertile was like a border. It was amazing how neat the cut was. As they came to the border they looked forward. The desert appearing endless.  
"Shall we?" Fluttershy asked as she crossed the border.  
"I...Wait up!" Daring ran after her walking next to her.

_**Location Canterlot, Date 4/30/1560, Time 1:36 PM**_

Celestia laid in her chambers alone. Luna at a meeting not do to return for another hour. Celestia laid in her bed thinking of what could possibly coming. Was it some demon? No, highly unlikely. Discord? In stone. Nightmare Moon? Dead. Chrysalis. Possible she was still alive. a well but still unlikely.

"Guh! What could it be!?" A knock is heard at the door.  
"Princess are you alright I-"  
That was a royal guard at the door of course, more then likely to check on her do to the yelling he heard. But why did he stop talking mid sentence. Celestia sat up.

"Guard...Are you ok?" Celestia walked towards the door. "Guard?" Celestia stood in front of the door in dead silence. What was he sleeping on the job...Her ear twitched.  
"Thats...-" Celestia was cut off from her thought as a explosion goes off blowing her back smashing into her bed destroying the frame. That was no explosion though, looking at her body scorch marks on her stomach and her sides. That was a fireball. Celestia sits up slowly shaking and with only one eye open. She watched the door as somepony she never thought she would see again. Nightmare Moon. She walked forward into celestia's room two shadow guards to her sides.  
"My what a nice room you have here sister."  
"We're...Not sisters."  
"No. Not since I got my own body, but in a way we still are."  
"Wha...What do you want...Nightmare?" Celestia managed to get to her hooves, her body screaming out to her in pain.  
"I want nothing more than to take you out.''  
"To Dinner?"  
"Yes...No!"  
"Sure you don't want to..."  
"No I want to kill you."  
A fight, lovely. Just what she needed.  
"Very well."  
Nightmare smiled. Celestia just now noticing the royal guard on the ground bleeding from his chest. Nightmares horn glew along with the horn on both the shadow guards all taking in deep breaths.  
"Fire style!" all three yelled.  
Celestia's eyes widened. Fire magic nature!  
"Fireball!" All three breath out a fireball at Celestia.  
Her option were limited as all three converged on her combining into one big fireball. Incinerating the roof and floor as it grew closer and closer. Celestia had no time for a basic teleportation spell it would take too much time to use. So she decided to use a different type of teleportation spell. She disappeared in a small flash of yellow light. The fireball comes out of the wall flying into the sky away from the castle.  
"We got her!" Yelled one of the shadow guards in victory.  
"Fool she just teleported."  
"Oh..."

**_Location Throne Room, Time 1:40 PM_**

Celestia flew back landing on her hooves, some of the fireball scorching her face.  
"That was close" Celestia stood up and headed for her throne. She had no time to waste, Nightmare would sense her magic and realize she's not dead and return to finish the job. Reaching her throne she pushed the button under the armrest which nopony knew about it but her and Luna. A hidden door slides open from the ground in front of the throne and out of the door slides up a case housing a gold shoulder armor piece and a sword inside a gold sheath. One of Celestia's many weapons. As princess she has to be versatile in all forms of combat. She opened the case levitating the armor piece onto her shoulder. Her sword. Its name was solar eclipse. She put it on her back as the case slide back down and the door closed. Celestia hit her shoulder hitting the button, gold armor constructing around her body. Her helmet being the last thing to form. She was waiting for her opponent appear. Seconds later Nightmare and her two guards appeared.  
"Ahh found you." Nightmare said.  
"I wasn't trying to hide." Celestia stated in a metallic voice because of the helmet.  
"Of course not because if you were you would have masked your magic level. And Oh? You're all dressed up, thats cute." Nightmare laughed evilly.  
"Tell me Nightmare, why do you insist on coming back again and again only to get your flanke kicked each time?"  
"This time will be different."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because this time around I'm fighting for somepony."  
"Who?"  
"The dark one."  
"I have no idea who you're talking about."  
"You know exactly who I mean."  
"No...I don't."  
"Right. He must have wiped everypony's memory memory of jos existence. But enough small talk."  
"I agree." Celestia draws her sword in her mouth. Nightmare responds making a demon like sytch appear in front of her as the shadow guards step back Seems it was going to be a one on one fight. Just the way Celestia liked it. Nightmare takes the scythe into her mouth and charges Celestia. Celestia does the same meeting her half way their blades colliding. Both pushing against each one another. Both jump back from each other. Nightmare and Celestia levitate their weapons over them. Charging each other again. They slash at each other at blinding speeds, only being able to see slashes and the clang of metal against metal. Some of the slashes cut Nightmare leaving small cuts and Nightmares scythe cutting some of Celestias armor. That sytch was dangerous. Both jump back from each other.  
"You've gotten more powerful since last time."  
"Haha I'm not even trying." Nightmare chuckled making Celestia growl. She wasn't trying just yet either. Celestia got into her fighting stance again.  
"Fool. Watch your sides."  
"Huh?"  
Both Shadow guards come out of the ground from both her sides chains coming up out of the ground as well wrapping around her holding her up by her hind hooves and restraining her front hooves to her side, keeping her from moving. The chain was reinforced with Blitz fibers. She could never break free by magic or strength. Celestia lost her focus on her magic and the magical field around her sword dissipated as it clanged to the floor. The shadow guards pulled on the chains keeping Celestia restrained. Her armor being the only thing keeping her ribs and lungs from being crushed. Celestia growled.  
"Haha. So focused on me you forgot about them."  
"Grrr this won't hold me for long."  
Nightmares horn glew.  
"It doesn't have to. Wind style!" Celestia's eyes widened as Nightmare took in a deep breath.  
"Wind blast devastation!" Nightmare breathed out a huge ball of compressed magic air.  
Celestia struggled trying to get free the wind blast getting closer. She kept struggling till the blast hit her. The blast ripping apart the chain making a huge cloud of smoke and dust on impact. Disappearing slowly revealing a hole in the wall but no Celestia just pieces of her armor.  
"Ha...Hahahahahahaha!" Nightmare laughed evilly. "I killed her! I finally killed her!" Nightmare yelled in victory. Both guards examined the area where Celestia used to be.  
"Her armor is here mistress."  
"Good."  
"But."  
"But?"  
"Her sword is gone."  
"What?!"

Celestia was on the ceiling holding her sword stuck to her hoof. Her helmet was blown off her face along with over Ninety percent of her armor. Only her hind hoof guards, shoulder, and thigh armor remained. Over Nightmare she winced. She was bleeding profusely from her head, flank, and sides. She was so woze from blood loss and she more than likely had a concussion, but she had to stop Nightmare before she could do anything else. She positioned her blade letting the magic go making her fall from the ceiling dropping at Nightmare with the sword facing down to stab into her. Just as she was about to stab Nightmare she spun around scythe in hoof the blade stabbing into Celestia's chest making her hit the ground as the scythe went all the way through embedding the ground through Celestia making her cough up blood.  
"Guh!"  
Nightmare laughed as blood seeped out through Celestia's wound.  
"So how does it feel?" Nightmare gets closer to Celestia getting in her face.  
"How does it feel to be bested by me. Nightmare Moon!?"  
Celestia attempts to speak but she only blood comes out.  
"Hahaha! Don't worry we won't let you die. We have plans for you."  
Celestia's eyes grew heavy trying to fight death but soon she lost her battle closing her eyes. Her last though being. **_The last thing I see before I die is Nightmares ugly face? Buck me._**

**_Location Desert, Date 5/1/1560, Time 1:40 PM_**

Daring and Fluttershy were 50 miles into the desert and without a sign of life or a town. Daring fell to the ground.  
"Daring!" Fluttershy turned and galloped to her side.  
"Go...on without me...so...thirsty..."  
"Come on we can fly the rest of the way."  
Daring just groaned. Fluttershy put her on her back and flew into the air flying forward as fast as she can. After 10 minutes of flying forward the heat got to her as well. About to pass out she sees a small town. Small yes but still a town. Fluttershy landed in the town...Deserted. No pony was there at all. Doors swung open shut by the wind. Buildings showing visible signs of father times handy work.  
"So...Empty..." Fluttershy walked forward. This was such a old town. How did she know where to look for water. She looked around as she walked. This was a small town, One street small. So she could just check all the buildings to see if they had running water. Continuing forward thinking what building to go in first. Daring mumbling in her sleep. Something about a crystal skull. But other than her, it was quiet...so peaceful...so... Her ear twitched as she hears the low squeal of a Filly. Fluttershy rushed to the building she heard it from keeping Daring on her back. Running in she saw a Light purple pony keeping what looked like a zombie pony from attacking a filly. Using a blue rod to keep it from hurting her. But that pony. Her aura though. No mistaking it she was a wielder. The pony looked at Fluttershy the zombie growling. The pony smiled.  
"Mind lending me a hoof?"


	7. Chapter 7 TWO NEW WARRIORS

Fluttershy slid Daring off her back and drew for her sword but all she got was empty air. That's right her sword was stolen. What was she going to do now...? Fluttershy did the only thing she could think of she bent down and pushed up flying into the air. The zombie pony was oblivious, focusing on the lavender unicorn in front of it. Fluttershy flew over the zombie pony and drop kicked it in the head making it hit the ground with a crunch as its brains painted the ground. Fluttershy didn't put that much power into her attack which meant the zombie ponies head was already weak. The mare unicorn breathed a sigh of relief putting her staff on her back as it got smaller. She walked over to the shaking filly and hugged her holding her close.  
"Shh shhh its ok now. The bad ponies are gone."

The filly looked in bad shape, she showed visible signs of being beat and raped. It made Fluttershy tear up. Such a innocent filly subjected to such horrors, it's horrible. Daring was still passed out on the ground while the filly cried into the unicorns chest. Fluttershy trotted over to the filly and unicorn. The filly was shaking violently. Fluttershy stroked he mane trying to help calm her.  
"Its ok dear, we're here to protect you." Fluttershy said in a calming voice the filly calming a bit.  
"What...happened here?" Fluttershy asked looking around still stroking the fillies mane.  
"I don't know. I arrived here 4 days ago and was wondering it for days. I just came here about 20 minutes ago to a stallion raping this filly-" The filly shook more at the mention of rape the unicorn shhing her reassuring her. " I snapped his neck and threw him in the corner. He soon came back to life and attacked us as a zombie."  
"Oh my...I never asked though...what's your name?" Fluttershy stood and walked over to the dead zombie. "Its Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."  
"Twilight? I like that name."  
"Thank you." Twilight held the filly closer stroking her mane. Fluttershy walked over to Daring.  
"I know you're awake now stand...If thats ok to ask."  
Daring stood up shaking her head.  
"Yeah...why did I wake up on the floor to a crying filly and a unicorn holding her?  
"Well long story short Twilight saved the filly from a zombie and from being beaten and raped." Fluttershy answered Daring's question.  
"Oh lovely. wait what?"  
"I uhhhh she saved this filly"  
"Oh. Well where are we?" Daring asked to Fluttershy getting an answer from Twilight. "Dead city." "Dead city?"  
"It was named Life city but since most the town was abandoned it was renamed." Daring was left in silence having one question. "What made them leave?"  
"That is unknown. But I must be off really quick to get this filly to safety." Twilight teleported away in a flash then teleported back as soon as she left.  
"Oh hi..."  
"I left the filly at an infirmary in a town away from here. Now can you explain why you are in this city." Twilight walked up to Fluttershy asking the question to her thinking Daring could not answer it. "Oh well...uhhh I'm Fluttershy and she's Daring we are here to find food."  
"And we're looking for our enchanted weapons." Daring interrupted. "Enchanted weapons?" Twilight asked tilting her head in confusion.  
"Yeah you see we're wielders. I have a sword and Daring has a dagger. You are also a wielder"  
"I am?"  
Fluttershy nodded pointing to the staff on her back.  
"Oh, this? I always did wonder why I could only carry it. Its to have for any other pony who used it. Even the strongest Stallions couldn't pick it up." They all giggle.  
"So why are you looking for other wielders?"  
"Celestia fears the kingdom of Equestria is in danger. She sent us to find the other wielders so we could protect the kingdom."  
"What's coming?"  
"We don't know not even Celestia knows"  
"Hmmm I see. Well do you two have any idea where your weapons are?"  
"Not one."  
Daring looked at Fluttershy.  
"We lost them in the forest." Daring answered for Fluttershy.  
"Changelings."  
"What?"  
"If what you say is true and your weapons are enchanted then Changelings took them back to Queen Chrysalis." Twilight walked towards the door.  
"Follow me I know where the nest is."  
"Daring you think she knows where it is?"  
"Does it look like we have much of a choice."  
"True. Lets catch up."  
Both mares trot out the door with Twilight.

**_Location Canterlot, Date 5/2/1560, Time 12:40 PM_**

Celestia slowly opened her eyes regaining conscious. Her vision was blurred and she was unable to see her surroundings so she decided to use magic her horn glowed but it did not make any magic...her magic was being blocked by something. She attempted to sit up but with no success. She realized she was strapped down with no magic and her wings were useless, realizing this she screamed. Her vision returning she noticed a IV bag next to her and she was up on a table that was vertical.  
"What...what is this!?" Celestia was slapped hard after speaking.  
"Shut up!" yelled the big black stallion that slapped her. The force of his hit shut Celestia up immediately.  
"Thats better bitch." Celestia had to think if she was going to get out of this. In her mind she began to piece together what had happened so far. Nightmare moon attacked her in her own chambers and nearly killed her. But yet her she was alive. She needed her for something but what was it... she cleared her throat.  
"Ummm mister big black stallion...?"  
"What is it bitch?"  
"Well I know if I try anything you'll hit me so can I just get your name?"  
"No."  
"Oh please?" Celestia played with the straps holding her up by her front hooves. Those weren't coming undone, and a metal box over her horn to contain her magic. Nothing she could really do. Her bottom hooves however were free as a bird. This gave her a idea.  
"Fine its Rick, happy bitch?"  
"Very. So Ricky? Can I call you that?"  
"No"  
"Fine. Rick can you tell me what big bad Nightmare moon has planned for me?"  
"Oh trust me its going to hurt you a lot."  
Celestia thought to herself. **_Not as much as it hurts to flirt with you._**  
"Well that sounds bad."  
"For you maybe"  
"Well can you tell me what it is?" Celestia asked in her most sexy and seductive voice.  
"No"  
This stallion was trying her patience it was time to step it up.  
"Oh Rick I'm so wet and horny right now, but I can't pleasure myself with these straps on me holding my hooves up." That got a noticeable reaction out of him making Celestia grin.  
"Rick?" With all her strength she lifted her back hooves up to reveal her moist snatch making Rick react even more. Her plan was working.  
"Wow you are big aren't you?"  
Rick looked a bit too preoccupied with watching the pulsing mares marehood.  
"Come get me big stallion." Celestia winked at him. Rick stood up and got in position. He prodded teasing her making her moan and he got ready to penetrate her she used her back hooves and put them on his head. "Stupid." She twisted, snapping his neck and making him fall to the ground limp and lifeless. She then made a SOB face. she forgot to grab the keys off his body. She put her hooves down and reached for his side where she saw the key was at. Just as she got it the table latched her hooves to the table strapping the bottom ones down and her head.**_ Damn it!_** She watched as Nightmare entered the room with her two guards and a staff on her back.  
"Well I guess he couldn't keep it in his pants or in his sheath...whatever." Nightmare took the staff off her back and thrust it into the ground.  
"Celestia you couldn't stay still for 5 damn minutes."  
"Buck you Nightmare, whatever you have planned I will not give in or tell you anything."  
"Oh who told you that I was going to torture you?"  
"Wait...if you're not going to torture me what do you plan to do?"  
"Oh something much much worse."  
"Funny, Rick said that."  
"So. Hes not my problem."  
Nightmare pushes button on the staff and it began to glow**_. What was this? What was Nightmares plan?_** Celestia watched as a portal pure purple opened up in the room. It wasn't sucking anything into it. It was just open and making noises. Sudden a shadow comes out of the portal. It looked like a demon and was roaring at Celestia. She wanted to scream but she would not give them the pleasure.  
"Celestia meet the dark one. He will be taking your body for the time being."  
Celestia eyes widened.  
"No! I rather die then house such a evil within me!"  
"You don't have much choose your strapped down and we're not. Dark one take your new vessel." The demon shadow smiled evilly and moved towards Celestia. It licked her body sending chills up her spine. Was it tasting her? Soon it dug two claws into her chest and begin to pull apart but it wasn't ripping open her chest it was ripping open her soul barrier in order to get thro. Even tho it wasn't physical it hurt like hell she screamed in pain she fought the demon trying to claw its way into her body, her will was strong but not unbreakable. She felt her lungs exhale in pain and her body shiver in pure agony as she fought to remain in control.  
"Give it up Celestia your not going to win"  
"I...won't give...in!"  
Celestia's body was reaching its limit however. She screamed in pain as the shadow slithers into her body her eyes turn red as her body spasms.  
"I...won't...let you!"  
Suddenly Celestia's eyes change from light purple to a dark red and she laughed in a demonic evil voice.  
"Haha this body will do nicely. Unhook me. "  
"Yes sir." The Guards obey and unhook Celestia from the table as she hits the ground face first the guards take the steel box off her horn.  
"Ow...This body is going to take some getting use to." He stood up slowly getting used to having a body.  
"Dark one what is your first order?" Nightmare bowed to him.  
"First don't call me Dark one. Call me Victor Dark." Victor looked Nightmare in the eyes.  
"Yes of course Victor."  
"That's Lord Victor to you!"  
"Yes Lord Victor."  
"No bring me to my throne."  
"Yes Lord Victor." Victor smiled. This body was so powerful he could feel the magic coursing through it. It was time to implement phase one of his plan.

_**Location Changeling Hive, Date 5/3/1560, Time 3:40 PM**_

Fluttershy, Daring, and Twilight scooped out the hive from a safe distance.  
"See that? Thats the Hive entrance." Twilight pointed out as a changeling came out.  
"Ok how do we get in undetected?" Daring asked looking for any visible spot on the hive.  
"Well the hive it impenetrable from left, right, up, and under. Chrysalis likes to have good security. Building the hive in the side of a cave was a good idea. Its already hard and hard to get through. Only way I see in is through the entrance."  
"Thats suicide without weapons." Fluttershy spoke up.  
"You have hooves use them. Now" Twilight stands. "Get ready to run on my mark"  
"Wait what's the mark?"  
"GO!" Twilight yelled as she ran down the hill towards the hive entrance which wasn't sealed at the moment Daring and Fluttershy took a second to respond but ran next to her, the entrance began to close.  
"Run fast mares or we'll never make it!"  
Fluttershy sped up ripping muscle fibers to do it. Daring speeding next to Twilight as all three jump into the hive right before it closes the slime covered floors getting on their bodies.  
"Wow its nasty in here." Twilight stood and looked around letting the others catch their breath.  
"Ewww its sticky in here." Fluttershy stood looking at her hooves as they stuck to the floor making it harder to move.  
"Yeah I just came." Daring said with a smile standing as well.  
"Daring please be serious we do not need to know about your orgasms or your sex life which you probably have none" Daring blushes at Twilights statement. "I...I do to have one!"  
"Girls girls please...stop..." Fluttershy tried to calm them down.  
"No this mare made fun of my sex life." Daring growled  
"I merely stated the truth." Twilight stated.  
"I should-"  
"Please be quiet if we make more noise we may alert the-" Fluttershy paused when she noticed the swarm of Changelings around them. "Ahhh bunny rabbits."

**_Location Queen Chrysalis' Chamber, Date 5/3/1560, Time 3:47 PM_**

All three mares are thrown on their stomachs, Fluttershy on her back so she could only see the ceiling, tied by sticky green ropes in front of Chrysalis' throne where she sat.  
"Why are these so sticky?" Daring asked looking up at her.  
"Changelings have a naturally sticky fluid that comes from that that produces the ropes."  
"Hehehe cum reference." Daring giggled.  
"Silence!" Chrysalis hissed.  
"Sounds like some pony hates to be made fun of for her sexual fluid making kids." Daring giggled more. Twilight noticed their weapons were next to her throne but there was no way to get to them they were stuck.  
"Well then my kids have been hungry lately. Maybe I should feed you as a snack to them."  
"Oh too lazy to eat us your self. Are you eggs getting to heavy?"  
"How dare you!" Chrysalis hissed and jumped at Daring grabbing her.  
**_So worth it._**  
"Daring!" Twilight yelled.  
"What? What's going on I can't see anything I can only see the ceiling." Fluttershy said trying to turn over  
"You think you can make fun of me!?" Chrysalis held her hoof up and created four claws on her hoof.  
"That...may hurt." Daring gulped.  
"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooo oooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Jeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnkkkkkk kkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn nsssssssssssss!" Yelled a voice from somewhere...it was from outside.  
"Who's that?" Twilight asked to nopony in particular.  
"The ceiling." Fluttershy said as the ceiling began to crack and a mare colored light blue and with a silver mane holding a scythe and a odd looking outfit came bursting through. A black cloak and a black uniform under it.  
"Sister! This time we end it!"  
'"Oh if it isn't my sister. Pleased to meet you." Chrysalis greeted her sister.  
"My names Trixie Lulamoon!" Trixie yelled as she hit a support beam.  
"Is she serious...she came from the ceiling... " Chrysalis watched her sister fall to the floor onto her back her scythe clanging on the floor.  
"Hey who put that damn beam there! It got in my way of my awesome kill."  
**_She wasn't kidding she was aiming to kill there..._**Chrysalis thought  
Trixie stood up and readied her scythe in her hooves. The scythe was black and the handle blue. "Chrysalis how long did you think you could run from me before I found you?"  
"Hmm let me see factoring everything hmm hmm carry the five and the six. About seven years. Oh and look thats how long its been hasn't it?"  
"Don't mock me. You've been hiding for over seven years. Now its time to end this."  
"Ok I'm confused what is going on?" Fluttershy asked still unable to see.  
"It would seem we are in the middle of a sibling rivalry." Twilight answered.  
"Lovely."  
"Trixie tell me" Chrysalis let go of Daring dropping her and walking towards Trixie changing into her. "Do you fear my power. Do you fear me? Like Mom and Dad did?"  
"I don't fear you." Trixie slashes the scythe upward Chrysalis jumps back dodging but her cheek gets cut a drop of green blood running down her cheek as she changes back to normal.  
"I see so you really out for blood. Very well." Chrysalis makes a green scythe appear in her hooves. "I will humor you. Have at you."


	8. Chapter 8 STAR CROSSED SISTERS

"Sister do you truly believe that this will make you happy? Hurting others? Making them suffer?" Trixie asked as she began to circle her sister, Chrysalis following and circling with her.  
"No I do not hurt others for happiness I do it to feed my subjects and if that means a few ponies get killed in the process then so be it."  
"But what about the dark one? You obey his orders do you not?"  
"Well yes I do."  
"What happened to the good old days with Mom and Dad? Where did those times go?"  
"That happened when they died and you know that!"  
"They died protecting us!"  
Chrysalis stopped for moment remembering the past...

_**Location Ponyville, Date 8/20/1537, Time 12:34**_

"Dear what should we do about the foals? Trixie and Chrysalis will be in danger the whole time." Ruby stated holding both foals as they sucked on their hoof.  
"I don't know we could leave them with your mother." Leon suggested  
Ruby looked at him with a look of annoyance. "You know me and my mom are on bad terms since she tried to force me to be a changeling queen when I didn't want to. Besides I didn't even inherit the powers of a changeling."  
"Remind me." Leon put on his cloak with the hood down. "Why is Chrysalis a changeling?"  
"Because we both carried the recessive gene of a changeling."  
"Oh right"  
"Your such a silly stallion hun" Ruby giggled kissing his lips still holding the foals.  
"Ruby...I..."  
She put a hoof to his lips teary eyed. "Just go. Its what you have to do."  
"Thanks hun" Leon said as he ran out of the house.  
"Be safe. My love." Ruby whispered as she started crying.

**_Present time_**

**_How do I remember that if I was a foal when it happened?_** Chrysalis thought to herself. Trixie grew restless and charged at her sister, her scythe raised and ready to strike.  
"Eat this Sis!" Trixie slashed at her, Chrysalis' eyes widened and she blocked with the base of her scythe.  
"Wow that was close." Chrysalis smiled pushes Trixies scythe away and using the base of hers to hold her up as she kicked Trixie in the face making her fly back into a support beam as Chrysalis lands on the ground holding her scythe.  
"Ow...! So we meet again beam. Do you hate Trixie or something you keep hurting Trixie." Trixie lands on the ground and looks at her sister. "I will beat you sis. Leroy Jenkins!" Trixie runs at her sister again. Chrysalis gets her scythe ready as Trixie slashes she blocks with her blade. Trixie flips the scythe and slashes up making Chrysalis hooves go up from the impact.  
Trixie smiled as she positioned her hooves to slash up cutting into Chrysalis' chest but only making a small cut. Chrysalis backs away holding her chest as steam comes from it, the wound that was oozing green blood closed.  
"Well then sister you are serious this time."  
"Of course I am." Trixies horn glowed a bright blue.  
"What are you doing?"  
"A wielder is nothing without her weapon. And a weapon is nothing without its wielder. When Weapon and wielder are in synch with each other this is called what sister?"  
"Uhhh well I don't know I'm not a wielder."  
"Its called magic synch. You must push the magic you have through your weapon. Now let Trixie show you her power." Trixie puts her scythe over her head as she holds it her horn glowing brighter as a circle appears under her and glows blue as it surges with electricity. "Trixies special technique." Her scythe grows bigger turning into a big glowing black blade. "aura sync complete." Trixie holds the blade and runs at her sister. "Shattering slash!" Trixie slashed with all her might at her sister who counters by blocking with the blade of her scythe.  
"So...much...magic!"  
Trixie screamed as she put more pressure into her slash pushing against her blade.  
"Give it up sister you can not kill me."  
Trixie smiled at the word kill. "Who said anything about killing you?"  
"What?!"  
Trixie threw her head back as she slammed it into her sister's forehead with all her power. The impact knocks both them out as they both bleed from the forehead and fall to their sides Trixies scythe blade returning to normal.  
"Uhhh what just happened?" Fluttershy asked still unable to see.  
"I think that Trixie mare just won." Twilight replied to her question.  
"Oh well is she ok? I saw a glowing blacklight"  
"That was Trixies scythe getting bigger. She called it aura sync."  
Trixie sat up rubbing her head. "That hurt a lot. Ow."  
"Hey you light blue pony in the black uniform." Twilight called out.  
Trixie looked at her "What?"  
"Mind helping us?"  
"What's in it for Trixie?"  
"Just come do it and I'll...uhhh tell you something important."  
"Trixie thinks not."  
"Just get your flank over here." Daring interjected.  
"Fine fine." Trixie walked over and cut them free each grabbing their weapon.  
"I have my sword back. I'm so happy I can just. Yay."  
Everypony looks at her funny.  
"Uhhh sorry was that too loud?" Fluttershy asked blushing deeply.  
"So Trixie requires names."  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle this is Daring and Fluttershy." Twilights ear twitched as she heard the beating wings of over a thousand changelings headed for their position. More then likely to fight for their queen.  
"Enough introductions we need to go now!" Fluttershy yelled as she grabbed Trixie and Twilight.  
"Trixie did not give you permission to touch her!"  
Fluttershy hurls both of them up into the air and they land on the roof where Trixie made the hole in the ceiling.  
"Come on Daring."  
Daring nodded and they both flew into the air getting outside right before the changelings made it to the area.  
"That was close." Fluttershy panted from flying so fast.  
"Yeah it was." Twilight stated. "Thank you Trixie for your help."  
"Trixie does not need your praise. She is all powerful." Trixie begins walking away.  
"Right...Anyways." Twilight turned around.  
"Wait" Fluttershy said lowly but enough for Trixie to hear and for her to turn around and look.  
"What does Fluttershy want from Trixie?"  
"Your a wielder, Right?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"We are all needed in Canterlot."  
"Why does Trixie have to care?"  
"Because if what's coming gets out and about it will kill everything on this planet."  
Trixie eyes widen "Your lying. Trixie knows it."  
"I would never lie Trixie. We need you to defeat what's coming."  
"Trixie does not want to. She has more important things to do."  
"We can give you anything you want in exchange for your services."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything"  
"Trixie demands to be queen of Equestria."  
"Deal but you need to join us so we can find the remaining three wielders."  
"Very well."  
"Ok so where to next?" Twilight asked a bit confused on what just happened.  
"We head to the west to the next town." Fluttershy answered.  
"Trixie will lead" Trixie walked west off of the hives roof and down Daring following next to her and Twilight behind them with Fluttershy.  
"What were you doing making a deal like that Fluttershy?" Twilight whispered to the yellow pegasus.  
"I didn't know what to do Twilight she wasn't going to comply you saw that."  
"Yeah but what's going to happen when we get back to Canterlot?"  
"I'll tell you when I think of that part."  
Twilight just sighs and keeps walking.

"Hmmmm so their headed to Sun city. Good. We'll head them off there." The pony on the hill throws a knife at the tree stabbing a rabbit to the tree.  
"I've been itching to pick up my bow again."  
"Eeyeap."


End file.
